Under the Star covered skies
by HiroAkemi
Summary: She made a wish upon a star and in the weirdest of ways the most unexpected person became the one thing she wanted the most. Just watch the stars as they whisk you away... sk pairing


**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except the story line.

**Contents:** Will contains sexual themes, drama, romance, explicit language (later), violence and some lemons in later chaps

**Summary:** She made a wish upon a star and in the weirdest of ways the most unexpected person became the one thing she wanted the most. "Just watch the stars as they whisk you away..."

* * *

**Thoughts**

Words

_Speech_

_**Flashbacks/Dreams**_

_**"Under the Star covered skies"**_

* * *

**AFI December underground**

"Watch the stars turn you to nothing  
Now blush and smile as they whisk you away"

_"This wasn't for you. This wasn't for anyone. It's simply a remake of a classic. We held hands, we shared laughs, we shared beds. She told her that we were lovers Were we? But this wasn't for you really, what's the cat to do when the mouse is begging?"_

And so the Sinner would fall to one Knee  
replying in his carrying glee  
"Pity, pity. Pity me."

* * *

A cool and peaceful night it was; beautiful in its serenity disillusioning those that stumbled along. A seemingly innocent scenery luring unsuspecting subjects into the areas vicinity, unknown to them of the dangers that lurked beneath the brush and within the canopy. A silhouette of a figure walked slowly through the forests' edge, slowly creeping beyond it, further, and deeper into the dark shadows.

The brisk night air so relaxing, but with a slight chill as it settled along the area; soon, the figure assumed it would snow. A small crunching noise was heard as the figures boot clad feet hit the surface of the frosted earth. Winter was coming earlier than expected; with the last signs of fall fading it was more than clear. The light of the full moon shown within the star covered sky as figure continued walking till it reached the edge of the forest; the night had become silent. A tingle breached the figures senses, the nudging of a powerful aura had been a warning to his being.

The curious figure stalked upon the borders of the forest, making sure to not be seen as it eyed the delicate silhouette of a tiny creature. The small shadow of a figure was seen at a distance; upon a closer inspection it would be clear to be that of a woman. Her shadow careening off the edge of a cliff, body perched as if bathing in moonlight; face turned upwards towards the sky. Her jet black locks gently flowed down her bare back in a steam, a slight blue tint mixed in; her skin seeming almost to glow in the light giving the sense that if you touched it, it was sure to feel like silk.

Just as the original being began to move slightly closer a delighted gasp left the creatures' lips and the being hesitated. A star had shot through the sky and as the woman's hands clasped together her voice drifted along the coming winter wind. Reaching the original figures ears, the delicate creatures' voice was so sweet and heavenly sounding like that of warm honey; she was making a simple wish.

"_I wish… I wish that I could find a love just for me…."_

A gentle rouge spread over her pale almost porcelain-like features and her gentle smile faded; a shadow over came her face and became covered by her long sweeping bangs. She knew deep down she was making a selfish wish and in the pit of her stomach she could not help but feel the guilt, but of all the things she did not once did she ever have something for herself.

Her heart was always kind and her intentions were always of the purest extent, she always made sure she did for other never asking for a thing in return. She had always been of a forgiving soul and looked for the best in everyone she came across; she was trusting and pure; too pure for the tainted era she inhabited.

Always the last to receive without complaint and always the first to give, never a complaint and always did well to never once stray from those she was loyal to. She had been taken advantage of on many an occasion, yet she always had a smile gracing her features. A small sigh resounded from her lithe form as she began to stand, she was to make her way back to her little camp and return to her normal duties once more.

But fate was against her.

A loud crack echoed and she stopped standing dead in her tracks frozen as her body became paralyzed with fear. The ground below her was buckling right beneath her very feet. She went to take a step back and with the movement of her weight the ground beneath her fell and she fell along with it. Eyes full of fear shut tight waiting for the emanate impact, but, it did not come and instead she was suddenly jerked upwards. Her midnight blue eyes opened as she took sight of the ground below which was to say it was no longer ground, but instead a gaping cliffs' side. The cliff's edge running right into a raging river hundreds of feet below her; her feet dangling dangerously over the edge of the large, steep cliff.

She would have reached her impending doom had it not been for the arm there to catch her. The arm pulled her up as she looked down before instinctively moving away from the edge backing up in to the warmth of the being that saved her from what would have been a very tragic demise. The figure looked down upon her as she visibly trembled from the fear that had taken over. A nervous laugh echoing pass her lips as she was becoming engulfed in darkness her eyes looking up to see a blurred vision of her savior and then nothing.

She fainted, her body resting against the tall figure as it adjusted her so he could carry her in a bridal style way. Her head resting against his shoulder and her warm breath tenderly caressing at the flesh of his neck; what was she doing to him? His heart skipped beats as she snuggled to his body, demonic energies forming under them forming a simple cloud as he stole away in the night with his precious cargo in hand.

They had been like that for many of minutes that turned into simple hours each passing by and still, the woman he held, still; she did not wake. His arm tightened its grip on the female's body and soon they reached their destination, reaching what was not a castle but seemed to look almost similar to one.

His feet touched down gracefully as they landed in what one could only assume to be a garden; walking steadily as the cloud dissipated beneath him. The tall man had a regal appearance to him, noble most definitely. Long silver locks flowing about capturing the moon as soft dew seemed to capture the long strands.

Pale skin shone in the cast light, hands masculine, yet; delicate not a callus in sight. Eyes a molten golden, the colour so pure and yet, holding no emotion as he looked upon the path before him. Maroon coloured stripes, almost slashes adorn both cheeks and above his brow lay a crescent moon; blue. His features were sharp and captivating, and from the moment you laid eyes upon him, the moment you looked into his eyes you would be instantly mesmerized, as if in a spell.

Large oak doors opened to him and he walked through them and to the stone corridor ahead, etched upon the walls happened to be pictures and words written in a different language. Telling a story of a large Inu-Taiyoukia how he had come to power and how he married had an heir, lost the lover. A following story of how he loved again and mated a human how they too had a son and how they both had died protecting said son. Reaching the end of the corridor he reached a room walking inside you could see the dark blues, silvers, and black shades of color that dawn its interior.

A wooden wardrobe painted a rich black with silver crescent moon knobs on it was set in the back, open on one side you could see the formal kimonos and the casual wear all in the same shades as the room. A fire place that was being light by the servants was in the corner in front a couple of chairs.

A futon large enough for 6 people sat in the center of the room silken black sheets, silver silken comforters and pillows lined the futon as the man laid the woman upon it. She seemed engulfed as the sheets and comforters were placed upon her. A small sultry sigh seemed to escape her voluptuous lips as she snuggled into the beds warmth.

A stream of light filtered through the large window above the bed the rays lighting up her face subtly giving the illusion she was a slumbering angel. That what she looked like an angel; long lashes fanning over her cheeks and her hair wild, covering the pillows like a blanket. A small weak smile appeared upon the man's features, she had no idea what she was doing to him.

He wanted to show her the kindness that she had shown him once; he wasn't like most humans nor did she seem to smell like most, that and she was powerful. He stared at her as his hand reached and moved caressing her cheek, soft, like velvet; his thoughts were right and he was slightly startled as her small hands wrapped around his tightly. He turned to leave as so not to disturb her anymore from her slumber but her grip would not loosen.

His lips formed a faint frown and he passed a sigh sitting on the futon next to her pulling the covers down he laid beside the woman. Pulling them up again, he started to situate himself but she moved towards his warmth. Her hand resting its self upon his chest, his arms moving as he pulled her closer to him. An arm draped over her slender body, he smirked for he could not wait to see her reaction when she woke. Now he laid next to her, the object of his desire, his angel . . . his beloved.

Though she didn't know it yet...

* * *

**Opinions please.**


End file.
